


These Ways

by consultingthebees



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, no heavy/explicit details, pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingthebees/pseuds/consultingthebees
Summary: It was in these ways that Daniel Howell was falling too fast and too deep in love with Phillip Lester.





	

It was in the way that Phil’s smile made his heart flutter in his chest when their eyes met across the bustling platform of the train station that October morning. In how they ran to hug one another, holding on tight in fear of it all being a dream. 

It was in the way the two exchange giggles and comfortable banter that borderlines into their familiar flirting that was always present in their nightly Skype calls. Dan found himself constantly following the movement of Phil’s tongue as they drink their caramel macchiatos when the other man laughed, completely captivated.

It was in the way Phil’s long fingers shyly tangled themselves with Dan’s while they watched the sunset together over Manchester from the sky bar. A sunset that signaled the end of the first day spent in each other’s company. 

It was in the way that they spent the whole day unable to keep their eyes and their hands to themselves. Dan felt as though there was a magnet, constantly drawing him back to Phil.

It was in the way that Phil pushed a shaking and insecure Dan up against the closed front door, breathing “is this okay?” before leaning in closer to meet Dan’s lips with his own when the younger boy nodded his head. 

It was in the way that Phil kissed him like he was something tender and something to be worshipped. Soft at first, growing in intensity. Pushing only as far as Dan felt comfortable with.

Dan’s heart ached in his chest. 

Dan was drowning in how Phil was kissing him, like he was a dying man and Dan was all he had to keep himself going. As though he wanted to crawl inside Dan’s soul and make a home inside there for himself. 

It was in these things and more that drove Dan wild.

Dan was losing himself in the look in Phil’s eyes when he pulled him down the dark hallway. His blue and green eyes twinkling in the low light and revealed a hunger and desperation that rested inside of Phil. 

Hungry and desperate for Dan.

Keeping his breathing even was a lost cause. These moments were going to change his life forever. This connection between the two of them had already changed him. There was no recovering from this. 

Phil, this beautiful, confident, creative, and intelligent man, was going to unwrap Dan’s being and wreck him. With his words, his hands, his tongue, his warmth, his scent, his kindness, his spirit. 

Dan was ready to be ruined by Phil. 

After waiting for so long for this very moment, he was ready for anything and everything. Ready for the feeling of Phil’s hands crawling slowly up his back, his hands fire against Dan’s skin. For Phil to pull Dan’s thin, cotton shirt gently over his head, breaking away from their heavy kissing only to rid the shirt from Dan’s body before continuing his work in making Dan mindless.

It was in these ways that Daniel Howell was falling too fast and too deep in love with Phillip Lester. 

In all of these ways and in everything that Phil was and meant to Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fanfic since 2014. hello darkness my old friend. i havent ever written for the phandom before either, but theres a first time for everything. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
